


Muscle Memory

by Larxicana



Series: Linked Universe [9]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, dance, formal ball, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: After saving a wealthy duchess from a horde of monsters, the group is treated to luxury and grandeur, which includes a formal ball. They all seem to be enjoying themselves, but Wild is just standing off to the side. He loves to dance, why wasn't he out on the floor? Twilight decides to investigate.--In other words, Twilight teaches Wild to waltz.





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's writing prompt in the discord server! The theme was music, which also includes dance, so here we go. I actually wrote this like a month ago but never finished it lol Please enjoy!
> 
> The Linked Universe was created by Jojo on Tumblr and ya'll should totally go check it out! It's so good.

The ballroom was pretty fancy, Twilight had to admit. It had been a very long time since he had been surrounded by such grandeur, and a very long time since he was forced into any sort of formal wear. The last ball he had gone to like this was when he had saved Hyrule in his own timeline, his Zelda had thrown it to celebrate and welcome in a new era of peace. (One he knew wouldn’t last very long, but the thought was nice.) This time around was pretty much the same… a wealthy duchess was throwing this in thanks for how they saved her carriage from a horde of Bokoblins and Moblins earlier in the week. They tried to insist that they didn’t need any sort of compensation, but she wouldn’t hear a word of it. She had insisted they stay at her estate for a while to rest and promised a ball by the end of the week so she could tell everyone how they had saved her. Honestly? Twilight wasn’t complaining. He had slept in the softest bed in all nine timelines and got to take a bath in a hot spring from heaven. So no, he was _not_ complaining.

There had to be at least a hundred guests at this thing, which kind of surprised him. He didn’t even know there were a hundred fancy people in this area, or at least close enough to come on such short notice. Twilight stood at the side of the room and watched his counterparts, finding their different ways of acting interesting. Time was having a conversation with an older man who seemed to have a little battle experience under his belt, if the way he carried himself was anything to go by. Four was talking to a couple of knights about their swords, asking a lot of questions they didn’t seem to know the answer to, but they were polite and kind. Of course Warriors had a group of young ladies around him, fawning all over him like wilting cabbage in the hot sun. (Twilight rolled his eyes.) Wind was doing pretty good for himself too, having quite a few women and young ladies alike coo over him as he told them some dramatic story that required lots of arm movements and jumping. He looked pretty cute in his formal wear and hair combed into a neat style, which no doubt enhanced his appeal. Hyrule, Sky, and Legend were standing off to the side talking to each other until a woman came over to ask Sky something that caused his face to turn bright red. Legend and Hyrule looked like their faces were going to split from how big they were grinning and gave the boy an encouraging nudge forward, regardless of his protests. The girl took his hands and pulled him out onto the dance floor, causing him to stumble after her. It was nice to see all of them enjoying themselves and relaxing for once. Hylia knew that was rare.

Twilight gazed across the room, content to stand where he was with his drink in hand, then he spotted Wild a little ways away and off to the side. He was smiling with his hands behind his back, probably watching the others too. The cub cleaned up real nice, Twilight had to admit. Honestly he didn’t think that continuous layer of dirt could ever come off, but the hot water and soap proved him wrong. He was standing in a red, long sleeved tunic with a blue surcoat lined with gold details over top. Underneath he wore black pants that tucked into white boots that went to mid-thigh and matched the gloves he had on. Twilight vaguely remembered him calling the set his old royal guard uniform. He had foregone the hat to braid his long hair then twist it over the top of his head to form a crown, leaving a few long pieces down to frame his face. Those had a bit of a wave to them from the bath he took earlier. His eyes were bright and happy, which made Twilight smile.

The country boy made his way through the ballroom to him and nudged him with his elbow. Wild stumbled to the side a little, but smiled up at him and put his hand to his temple in greeting. “Look at chyou,” Twilight spoke, raising a brow, “I had no idea yer skin was that color. There was always this constant layer of dirt.”

Wild gave him a look and a shove, _Asshole._ He signed.

“Such language at a formal event!” The pair shared a laugh. “So what’re you doin’ just standing here like a lump on a log?” Twilight asked as he brought his glass to his lips, “I’m surprised yer not out there shaking yer tail off.” He nodded towards the dance floor then took a sip of his drink. Wild shrugged and put his hands behind his back again. “Come on. There are lots of pretty girls out there that would love ta dance with ya.”

The younger one shook his head, _No, not interested._

“Alright then. Lots a handsome fellas that would love to dance with ya.”

Wild chuckled and shook his head again, _No, that’s not it either._

“Then what is? Ya love ta dance and never miss a chance.”

 _I know, but this is different._ The younger one waved out to the group of couples moving together around the floor. _That’s a waltz. I can’t do that._ Twilight narrowed his eyes at him as he tilted his head, clearly not buying that. Wild smacked his arm with the back of his hand, _I’m serous!_

“You were a royal guard. How’d chya never learn ta waltz?”

The other shrugged, _If I did, I don’t remember it now._

“Hm.” Twilight eyed him for a moment, then glanced out to the dance floor, before nodding once, “Alright.” He tossed the rest of his drink back then sighed and set the glass on a table nearby. He grabbed the other’s wrist and started for the floor, “Let’s go.”

Wild blinked and stumbled to catch up, pressing his chest to his shoulder, “Where are we going?” He asked quietly, barely above a whisper as he looked up at him. He didn’t like using his voice around other people, but signing wasn’t really an option when his wrist was being held captive.

“Imma teach you ta waltz.”

The newest hero put the brakes on real fast, enough to make Twilight stumble. He turned to look to see Wild’s eyes were huge with surprise and horror. He yanked his wrist back _Now??_

“Well yeah,” Twilight answered, raising a brow at him because that was a stupid question. “Ya ain’t gonna learn if someone don’t teach chya.”

_But this is a party! There are other people here!_

“So?”

_They’ll be staring at us and I’ll make some kind of mistake and fall flat on my face and everyone will laugh!_

“Oh my Hylia, no they won’t. And ya won’t fall. I’ll catch you.”

_You don’t know any of that._

“Uh, yeah I do, because I just said it.”

_That isn’t how that works._

“Shut up. Come on.” Twilight grabbed his wrist again and started to pull him along, regardless of Wild’s struggles to free himself. When they reached the middle, he turned to face the other, who was slightly pale and tense from head to toe. “Relax! Hylia, ya act like yer on trial for murder or something.” Twilight lifted the wrist he still had to place the hand on his shoulder, then placed his now free hand on the other’s back, over his shoulder blades. He took hold of his other hand in his and held it up, “Alright, now waltzin’ is ridiculously easy. It’s just a lot of swaying and steps.” He made a face, “Then there’s a few turns in there or somethin’. I don’t know, it’s been a while. Just follow my lead and try not to stare at yer feet the whole time.” Wild lifted his eyes from his feet to look up at him, still tense. Twilight rose a brow, “Look, you keep actin’ that way and people are gonna stare.”

“Acting like what?” Wild leaned forward to ask in a quiet tone.

“Like yer about to die or somethin’. Just relax and try to have fun. It ain’t like you ta be shy when it comes to shaking yer ass.”

Wild pressed his lips together, but took a deep breath through his nose. “Ok,” he said with a single nod, glancing down at his feet to shift them into what he hoped was the right place, then looked back up at him. “I’m ready.”

“Ok, we’ll start slow. I step back, you step forward. If I’m gonna step forward, I’ll give ya a little nudge so ya step back. Try ta feel where I’m leadin’ ya.”

“I’m gonna step on your shoes a lot.”

Twilight shrugged and made a face, “I don’t care. These ain’t my shoes. The duchess lemme borrow them since I didn’t have anything fancy to wear.”

Wild’s eyes widened, “I’m gonna mess up the duchess’s shoes.”

“Breathe, cub.” Twilight waited for the band to start a new song before he started to lead. He moved slow, taking one step at a time. Wild followed, glancing down at his feet every now and then, causing the older one to smack him upside the head. “Quit lookin’ at yer feet.”

“Ah!” Wild made a face then tossed him a glare.

They moved back and forth, then side to side. When Twilight nudge him into a turn, Wild glanced down at his feet again, earning another smack. “Quit it!” He hissed with a glare.

“Quit lookin’ at yer feet!”

“What else am I supposed to look at?!”

“Me!”

“What if I trip?!”

“You ain’t gonna trip.”

“Just because you say it doesn’t make it true.”

“Sure it does. Time does that shit all the time.”

Wild’s eyes widened as he gasped, staring up at him in shock, but soon a snort escaped him, causing him to duck his head and laugh. Twilight grinned.“I’m gonna tell him you said that.” Wild told him when he lifted his head, grinning back.

“You do and I’ll deny it. He likes me more than you.”

“He can smell bullshit a mile away.”

“It ain’t bullshit.” Twilight glanced up to search the side of the room to find their leader, but saw him looking right at them. The taller of the two’s eyes widened as he tensed, “Shit! He’s lookin’ right at us!” He whispered. Wild’s eyes widened, whipping his head around to look. Sure enough their leader was watching them with what seemed like causal interest. “Just smile.” Twilight told him, leaning forward a little, then tossed Time a grin and a nod. Wild smiled too and waved. The eldest in their group narrowed his eye at them.

Wild swallowed around his grin, “I told you he could smell bullshit a mile away!”

“Shut up! Stop talkin’! He can read lips! He’ll know!”

“He already knows! Look at him!”

“Shut up!” Twilight moved them through a quick turn so Wild couldn’t seem him anymore, “Quit lookin’ at him!”

Wild pressed his lips together, tense as he moved through their dance. “I can feel his eyes on my skin.”

“Shit we’re gonna be in so much trouble later and we didn’t even do anything!”

“It’s your fault. I’m gonna blame you.”

“You better not! I’ll trip you!”

Wild’s eyes widened, “You said you won’t!”

“Just cause I said it don’t make it true!”

Wild glared at him, “Oh I hate you so much right now.” 

Twilight couldn’t keep from grinning as he pulled them into another turn. “That’s the biggest lie I have ever heard. You love the shit outta me. You’d be bored without me.”

“I would be sitting in a chair safely on the side lines of the ballroom without you here to drag me out.”

“See? This is why ya need me. Boring!” Wild rolled his eyes at this and sighed.

The two continued to sway until the song started to come to an end. Twilight paused and took a step back as he removed his hand from the other’s back, “When yer done, you bow to yer partner. Ladies curtsy.” He explained as he bent at the waste a little, keeping the hand he still held raised.

Wild nodded, looking a little more focused, “I knew that part.” He replied as he copied him. “Would you kiss her hand?”

“If ya wanted ta charm ‘er. I kissed Zelda’s hand once and it was some fancy formality when I met her at the top of the stairs to escort her down. If ya ain’t interested in flirtin’ with her, then I say don’t.” They straightened and the younger one nodded his understanding. “See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it? Ya didn’t even fall once.”

“I guess not…”

Twilight hit him in the chest with the back of his hand, “You did good. See, I think you still remember. Maybe not up here,” he tapped his temple with a finger, “but in yer muscles. Like when ya crawled outta that hole and still knew how to wield a sword.” Wild considered this for a moment, looking down at his hands, then smiled up at him with brighter eyes as he stood a little taller. He seemed proud of himself and gained a bit of confident. It made Twilight return his smile.


End file.
